goldenrodfandomcom-20200214-history
Clover-Katsuro Relationship
The relationship between Katsuro Kato and Clover Descartes; Clovesuro (Clove'r/Kat'suro) began before Season 1. Their relationship was the first known cannon ship of Goldenrod along with Dirk and Rita and Aretha and Kenshin. History In Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Clover was waiting for Katsuro. When Katsuro showed up, he asked how Clover was then they kissed. When it was reviled that Clover had forgotten their anniversary, Katsuro ran off crying; Before he ran off, Katsuro reviled that the couple had a weekly cuddle and game playing event. Later, Clover realized what he had done and decided to make it up to him. Clover then texted Katsuro who reluctantly told him his location. When Clover arrived, he found that Katsuro, who was sitting at a lunch table and he had been crying and was heart broken and the two rekindle. Interactions: While, opposites - Katsuro and Clover get each other, the understand each other completely. Katsuro always has Clovers back and he always has his; althought both can be stubborn, they still love each other. Clover and Katsuro can be considered an 'Angel and Damon' ship due to their religions. Katsuro being Christian and Clover being a Sationist. This is another way that makes them oppersits Relationship History *First Relationship **'Start Up': One Year Before Diary of a Wimpy Kid (101) **'Broke Up': Diary of a Wimpy Kid (101) ***'Reason:' Clover forgot their anniversary. *Second Relationship ***'Start Up': Diary of a Wimpy Kid (101) Trivia * Clovsuro is the first relationship seen in Goldenrod. * Clovsuro has the first plot in Goldenrod (Despite being a prologue) * Clovsuro is the first breakup of Goldenrod ** They broke up because Clover forgot their anniversary * It can be considered ironic that Clover has white hair while Katsuro has black hair. ** This can be considered ironic due to their religion -black being linked to the Devil because it's dark and white being a color commonly referencing God due it it being light. * Katsuro is seen as the 'more girly one'/Uke/less masculine one of the relationship ** This could possibly be considered ironic due to Katsuro being the older one and being on the football team, however, this fact is commonly overlooked and doesn't really play much part in the debate ** There are a few stated reasons for Katsuro being seen in such a way: **# Katsuro doesn't tend to fight. **# Katsuro is lighter than Clover and can easily be picked up. **# Katsuro is proven to become more emotional over things such as anniversary's. **# Katsuro is less likely to stand up for himself and possibly fear's more things. **# Katsuro pay's more attention to how he look's and will question if Clover would like it. **#* Incidentally, this is also the reason why Aretha may have had a crush on him, being that she likes to protect boy's more than be protected. ** However, in spite of all this, Clover would only really call him the 'girl of this relationship' as a form of annoying because apparently, Katsuro is cute when he's angry. Category:Interactions Category:Relationships Category:LGBT+ Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 Category:Friendships